


Loud Noises

by Coreword-Clumsy (perrythedeer)



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Meryl panics easily, Soft shit tbh, ac references, but its ok percys keeping her safe, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/Coreword-Clumsy
Summary: Im so soft for these girls,, give me more of them
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King/Meryl Lockhart
Kudos: 13





	Loud Noises

Meryl was having one of her worse days, more jittery than other times. She was doing her best to- well, she wasn't on a job right now, she was just out and about with Percy. Who was class 2 now! It was, actually really cool considering last time she'd seen her partner she was really weak. 

Percy was keeping a close eye on Meryl, the girl still wore only the hospital patch on her eye, Percy was pretty sure Meryl had gotten attached to the look, too afraid to change it. It was nice to watch her still, despite everything it was still _Meryl_ , the girls endless excitement and joy shone through. 

She just had be kept away from puzzles and things that needed to be figured out, unless Percy could do them. Percy watched Meryl examine the stuff in the stores through the window- it was nice, Meryl wanted a lot of it, and Percy could probably buy it later for her birthday, but the redhead didn't really want to go _in_ anyplace. 

"Hey P! Do you think i'd look cool with an eyepatch? Like one of those black ones" She turned and beamed at Percy, and the blonde gave a polite smile. "You'd look terrible, Meryl. It's not your style." a quiet gasp and annoyed sigh

But she went over and slugged Percy in the shoulder lightly, grinning. "I'll trust you, even if your advice _sucks_ Miss Roman Goddess." "You love me." Meryl rolled her eyes, moving onto her tiptoes for a minute to kiss Percys cheek "You're right" 

Percy enjoyed watching, Meryl just bouncing around and pointing things out- occasionally freezing when something loud happened and having to look over her shoulder a bit, falling back next to Percy. It was rapid shifts sometimes, a little scared- realizing nothing bad was happening, back to excitement. 

At one point it got bad enough that Percy could see the start of Meryl falling towards panic territory, and she'd gently prodded her. "May I hold your hand?" Meryl had looked up at her in confusion, and blinked, a choked little "yea" coming from her. Percy intertwined their hands and gently pulled Meryl closer to her side.

"You alright?" Meryl nodded again, and Percy gave a little hum, squeezing her hand and hearing a soft sigh fall from the redhead. "It was simply a car door slamming- somebody must've gotten ripped off. Besides- you use guns all the time." "They're in my hand. I know where the noise is coming from."

Meryls voice was quiet, but Percy simply nodded in understanding, that was fair. She squeezed Meryls hand a little tighter, feeling her girlfriends head fall against her shoulder. "Do you want to find a cafe and take a break?" Meryl nodded a tiny bit, and Percy smiled, starting to scan the roads. They were downtown- so it didn't take too long. 

Off she went, carefully leading Meryl the whole way.


End file.
